


Blood Lust

by fojee



Category: Romeo and Juliet - William Shakespeare
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Or mercutio fucks it to fix it, also nicknames, implied threesome, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojee/pseuds/fojee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benvolio had far less noble yearnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Happens just before it all goes to hell. (Also around the same time Mercutio utters my favourite line: By my heel, I care not.)
> 
> I may have gone to watch R & J this weekend, and the amount of times Mercutio pins Benvolio and Romeo down was A LOT. 
> 
> Also re: Elizabethan language or iambic meter, I tried guys, but this was the best I could do...

"He's an ass," Mercutio pronounced as they watched Tybalt strut past with his retinue of glory hounds.

"So you've said before," Benvolio replied, amused. "More times than I can count. They say a dog will howl when it sees a fierce face reflected in a waterhole."

Mercy pretends to take offence. "Why are we friends again?"

"Because I love you best," Ben shot back, with lashes all a-flutter. "And rely on your wit to pierce Romeo's overinflated heart."

Mercy groaned. "That lad falls in and out of love faster than I wash my beard."

"Quite so. It remains to be seen how long this one shall last."

"If I were Rosaline, I'd kick him where it hurts," Mercy said, shaking his head. "It's for the best she did not deign to return his looks. A wise maid."

"I had hopes a wise maid would do well with a young fool," Ben grumbled.

"Ah." Mercy smiled. "I wondered why you did not protest the night's revels."

"Would my word have stopped you?" Ben asked archly.

Mercy threw his head back and laughed. The sound washed over Ben like a waterfall that cleanses one's weary soul. "If poor Romeo is a fool, what am I in your estimation?" 

Ben raised an eyebrow. "An ass."

Mercy laughed again, long and loud, turning the end into an ass's bray.

Ben watched him fondly, this friend of his heart, with his crass tongue and his sharp wit and his fierce arm... He was very like a flame, steadily burning at the city's heart, drawing people to him like moths. Even Romeo, ever-distractible Romeo, counted Mercy as a Montague in spirit if not in name, would call him brother if it weren't impolitic to claim a kin of the prince as their own.

But Ben had far less noble yearnings. 

Mercy caught his eye, and his grin deepened into a leer. "This talk heats up my blood."

"What? Love and asses?" Ben asked with a straight face.

Mercy yanked him off the road and crowded him against an alley wall. "That sounds like my kind of night," he murmured against Ben's neck. "Sword fights and carousing, beer and blood and bedtime with my sweet beleaguered Ben. What more could a man ask for?"

Ben would have called him a bloodthirsty savage, but the teeth tracing their way down his throat robbed him of words. He grabbed Mercy's waist and pulled him closer. "Not here," he muttered, even as he moaned shamelessly and thrust up against the clever fingers untying his breeches. 

"Yes here," Mercy countered. "I mean to have you in every corner in fair Verona, Benvolio Montague."

Ben struggled to catch his breath, and dragged Mercy's face up to his to insist once more. "I require a warm bed."

Mercy peppered his face with soft kisses. "I know the city like the back of my hand," he crooned. "I'll find you the nearest bed, my sweet. Even if I have to evict a whole household. Just let me touch you and taste you." And all the while his hands never stopped moving.

When Ben felt them on his flesh, he closed his eyes, knowing his face was writ with his surrender.

They loved each other, one moment like rutting beasts and the next like fluttering doves, flying wingtip to wingtip, towards ecstasy. 

Neither of them noticed Tybalt's gaze upon them. The Capulet had returned in search of Romeo, ready to exact punishment, when he espied their embrace among the shadows. He would have turned away, but he stood frozen on the road, bloodlust turning to mere lust. And when he heard the Montague cry out, he let out a sound in spite of himself. 

A sound that Mercutio heard, his head whipping round.

Mercy took one look at Tybalt and smirked, eyelids lowering. He did not even resist the urge to making mischief. "How about it, Capulet?" He asked, stepping aside and baring to the man's wide eyes his sweetheart's spent cock, still red and weeping in his hand. "They say there's a time for fighting, and a time for fucking. We're off to look for a warm bed. Care to join us?"

Ben's brains had leaked out of his prick, so when he opened his mouth to protest, he could only whimper, feeling his foe's eyes on him, like heavy fingers pressing deep into his flesh.

Tybalt Capulet's hand squeezed the hilt of his sword, and he swallowed hard. He willed his feet to move, to turn away and flee the scene. But instead, they followed Mercutio and Benvolio as shoulder to shoulder, the two half-stumbled deeper into the alley, through somebody's backdoor, in search for a bed to borrow. 

One large enough for three.

\---

Romeo was bursting with news, lips still tingling from his sweet bride's kiss. But when he came to meet his friend and cousin, they weren't there. Undaunted, he turned instead to his favourite pastime, and wrote reams and reams of poetry dedicated to Juliet's brow.

Surely true love shall win, if not now then on the morrow. Surely the heavens would not let their tale end in sorrow.

He spent a merry afternoon thinking up rhymes for dove and thee, while above his head, stars crossed. And from a nearby window, drifted faint sounds of enthusiastic moaning, of sated lust.

The Fates shrug; one does what one must.


End file.
